The invention relates to a foldable structural (building) plate element, including a method for the manufacture thereof and a building plate element comprising the profile.
If a flat plate is used in building construction, for example for covering of a wall which contains parts which are not located in the same plane, for example which extend forward or backward, the plate (gypsum board, or other plate) is sawn and cut out at 45°, and the two parts are then glued to each other in order to create a corner (forwards or backwards).